


Besser spät als nie

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Er hatte ihn getroffen, dieser Satz.Weil er… weil er wollte, dass es Thiel gut ging, natürlich. Dass er glücklich war. Oder zufrieden. Zumindest das.Deswegen. Ja.





	Besser spät als nie

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wette, es stecken noch hundert Fehler drin, aber das Korrekturlesen muss warten, wenn das hier noch rechtzeitig für den Adventskalender kommen soll. Ich hoffe, ich finde die Geschichte nicht morgen ausgeschlafen furchtbar und kitschig und - es geht jetzt schon los. Ich poste das jetzt einfach.
> 
> Edit: Hätte noch erwähnen sollen, dass es sich um das 18. Türchen des Adventskalenders handelt :)
> 
> Edit 2: Hab inzwischen glaube ich die meisten Tippfehler erwischt (und um der Logik willen noch einen kleinen Satz hinzugefügt)

Thiel war heute noch melancholischer als gestern.

Vielleicht nicht unbedingt eine Stimmung, die man so einfach mit dem so nüchtern-sachlichen, forschen Hauptkommissar in Verbindung bringen würde, aber definitiv eine, die zutraf.

Boerne kannte ihn zu lange. Zu gut.

So etwas entging ihm nicht.

Zumindest nicht, wenn er richtig hinschaute.

Boerne beobachtete Thiel nun seit einer Woche sehr genau.

Seit diesem Abend… seit letztem Donnerstagabend.

Er hatte ein Date gehabt, hatte den gemeinsamen Kochabend deswegen absagen müssen und sich schon im Vorhinein gefragt, ob das Date das denn überhaupt wert wäre – war es nicht, soviel wusste er nun – aber woher sollte er ahnen, dass es ein solches Desaster… naja, wenn er ehrlich war, waren die Dates in den letzten Jahren meistens ziemliche Desaster gewe… Aber er schweifte ab.

Also, Thiel hatte ihn so komisch angeschaut.

Und Boerne, der irgendeine Kritik verspürt hatte, und Kritik ja nun mal nicht besonders gut vertrug, hatte barsch gefragt, ob Thiel nicht mit den Worten herausrücken wolle, die ihm offensichtlich auf der Zunge lagen.

Thiel hatte Boerne überrascht. Er hatte die Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen. Von einem Lächeln konnte bei der Grimasse zwar keine Rede sein, aber es sollte zweifellos ein solches sein. Und dann kam keine Kritik. Nein, stattdessen hatte er gesagt:

„Ich bewundere Sie ja.“

_Was?_

„Wie meinen?“

„Naja, dass Sie...“

Thiel blickte ein wenig verlegen zu Boden.

„…ich weiß nicht, dass Sie die Energie aufbringen. Es zu versuchen.“

Und da wurde er doch tatsächlich rot, der gute Herr Hauptkommissar.

Auch Boerne fühlte sich alles andere als wohl bei diesem Gespräch.

„Was soll ich denn sonst…“

Er bekam nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort.

Und weil dieses Schweigen hier im Hausflur absolut unerträglich war, redete er weiter. Das war schon immer sein Problem gewesen. Er redete zu viel, auch wenn er nichts zu sagen wusste, nur weil die Stille, das Schweigen, mit dem sich Thiel anscheinend so wohl fühlte, auf Boerne lastete wie eine bleierne Decke.

„Ich meine, es ist doch nie zu spät, um sich zu verlieben, nicht?“

Ohgott. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, nur um etwas zu sagen. Was für ein scheußlicher Allgemeinplatz. Boerne hätte sich diesen Ausspruch garantiert wochenlang nicht verziehen, wenn er nicht dazu geführt hätte, dass Thiel den Satz sagte. Diesen Satz, der ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Ganz leicht dahingesagt hatte er ihn, auch wenn Boerne im Nachhinein zu wissen glaubte, dass das gespielt gewesen war.

„Ich habe mich seit Jahren nicht mehr verliebt - ich glaube nicht, dass sich das nochmal ändern wird.“

Er hatte ihn getroffen, dieser Satz.

Weil er… weil er wollte, dass es Thiel gut ging, natürlich. Dass er glücklich war. Oder zufrieden. Zumindest das.

Deswegen. Ja.

Und dann hatte sich doch für eine ganze Weile die bleierne Stille eingestellt, weil Boerne nun nichts mehr zu sagen wusste. Nicht einmal etwas Taktloses.

Ausnahmsweise war es Thiel gewesen, der als erster das Wort ergriff, auch wenn er dabei resolut zu Boden schaute.

„‘Tschuldigung. Ich –“

Er unterbrach sich, und Boerne stellte fest, dass das wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, dass seine Hand nun auf Thiels Schulter lag. Wie die da nur hingekommen war?

„Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich… ich hoffe Sie… nun ja. Wir kochen jedenfalls nächste Woche wieder, ja?“

Thiels Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ihr Mitleid kann mir gestohlen bleiben.“

Stumm verzweifelt schüttelte Boerne den Kopf. Dass ihm an diesem verflixten Abend aber auch so gar keine Worte einfallen wollten. Er versuchte es erst gar nicht zu erklären, dass zwischen Mitgefühl und Mitleid ein feiner Unterschied bestand, der wichtig war.

Stattdessen hörte er sich sagen, und er hatte keine Ahnung welcher Teufel da in ihn gefahren war,

„Wissen Sie was, ich lade Sie nächste Woche ein. Wir gehen aus.“

Nun zischte Thiel. Zischte so richtig böse, was Boerne vor ein paar Jahren noch ziemlich mitgenommen hätte. Aber inzwischen steckte er das weg. Er wusste doch, dass Thiel es nicht so meinte.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Boerne. Ich hab’s doch gesagt, Ihr Mitleid kann mir verdammt nochmal gestohlen bleiben!“

Diesmal war seine Hand auf Thiels Unterarm gelandet, eine beschwichtigende Geste. Und erneut hatte Boerne keine Ahnung, wie sich das zugetragen hatte. Dass seine Hand da nun einfach lag.

Wieder erstarrte Thiel, machte aber keine Miene, ihn abzuschütteln.

„Es geht hier doch nicht um Mitleid, Thiel. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen essen gehen, das ist alles.“

Hm. Irgendetwas an diesen Worten hallte seltsam nach, aber Boerne hatte keine Zeit, darüber lange nachzudenken, denn durch Thiel war mit einem Ruck eine Veränderung gegangen. Es war, als hätte ihn die Streitlust einfach so verlassen.

Er warf Boerne einen Blick zu, der schwer zu deuten war, und murmelte,

„Na schön.“

Und damit ließ er Boerne im Hausflur stehen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und einem leisen Fluch eilte Boerne in seine Wohnung.

Er musste sich noch umziehen.

Für sein Date.

Das Desaster-Date.

Die Chemie hatte einfach überhaupt nicht gestimmt, und wenn Boerne ehrlich war, war er auch nur so halb geistig anwesend gewesen.

Die Hälfte der Zeit war er im Kopf bei Thiel, wollte irgendetwas aus ihrem Gespräch zu fassen kriegen und konnte es einfach nicht greifen.

Und diese Frau… Was Professor Thieme sich da wohl gedacht hatte, ihn mit einer solchen… humorlosen Schreckschraube… verkuppeln zu wollen.

Gut aussehen tat sie. Das schon, aber Schreckschraube traf es trotzdem.

Nicht außen, sondern innen hässlich, dachte Boerne ungnädig.

Das einzige, was ihn durch den Abend brachte, war der Gedanke an ein gemütliches Drei-Gänge-Menü mit Thiel nächste Woche.

Bei Münsters bestem Italiener, ganz klar, das war immer ein guter Kompromiss. Da wurden Gerichte und Wein Boernes Ansprüchen gerecht und die legere Kleiderordnung Thiels Ansprüchen. Nicht, dass Thiel das gute Essen nicht zu schätzen wusste. Aber er verband es eben ungern mit „Herausputzen“, wie er das so schön nannte.

Boerne lächelte völlig unpassend, und die Schreckschraube warf ihm zu recht vor, er würde ja gar nicht zuhören.

Desaster-Date eben.

Jedenfalls, seit einer Woche nun beobachtete Boerne Thiel.

Ihm war da etwas entgangen, in ihrem Gespräch, dessen war er sich immer noch sicher, und vielleicht half es ja, ein bisschen genauer hinzuschauen…

Und so kam es, dass Boerne Thiels beständig wachsende Melancholie wahrnahm, die er sonst vielleicht als, „Thiel ist genervt“ abgetan hätte.

Der Kontrast zu seiner eigenen Stimmung wurde mit jedem Tag deutlicher, unübersehbarer. Er freute sich eben, nach der missratenen Verabredung letzte Woche, er freute sich auf einen Abend mit Thiel.

Daran war doch nichts Falsches. Aber wenn man Thiel so ansah, konnte man fast meinen, es wäre… ja, was eigentlich? Man könnte fast meinen… es wäre irgendetwas unwiederbringlich zerbrochen.

Thiel schaute ihn auch anders an als sonst.

Nicht, als ob er Boerne etwas vorwarf, nein, das nicht. Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich unbestimmt schuldig.

Ach, das führte doch zu nichts.

Er würde Thiel schon irgendwie aufmuntern.

Auf der Rückfahrt nach Feierabend (es war kalt geworden, und Boerne hatte Thiel am Morgen kurzerhand am Ärmel gepackt und hinter sich hergezogen, als der tatsächlich sein Fahrrad aufschließen wollte) herrschte mal wieder Schweigen.

„Der Tisch ist auf Sieben reserviert“, sagte Boerne schließlich. Thiel nickte, das sah er aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Wollen Sie nicht wissen, wo’s hingeht?“

Er klang zu fröhlich, gegenüber Thiels brütendem Schweigen. Thiel hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass er die Begeisterungsfähigkeit eines kleinen Kindes besitze. Boerne war sich bis heute nicht sicher, wie viel Beleidigung und wie viel Kompliment in der Bemerkung steckten.

Heute entlockte sein Enthusiasmus Thiel zumindest ein klitzekleines Lächeln.

„Zum Italiener“, meinte er dann, und Boerne schaute ihn ein paar Sekunden lang leicht enttäuscht an, bevor Thiel ihn scharf aufforderte doch bitte durch die Windschutzscheibe zu schauen, solange das Auto sich noch im Straßenverkehr befand.

„Woher wussten Sie denn…“

„Tja.“

Mehr sagte er nicht. Sehr hilfreich.

Aber Boerne hakte nicht nach; freute sich stattdessen über Thiels ein wenig selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

Na also, ging doch.

Schon besser.

Und besser wurde es den ganzen Abend.

Boerne packte ein paar Anekdoten aus, die er sonst nicht erzählte, weil sie ihn nicht im allerbesten Licht erschienen ließen, und er verbuchte jedes Grinsen und jedes trockene Auflachen Thiels als Triumph.

Es war… rundum gelungen, ein gelungener Abend.

Das Essen war exzellent wie immer, Boerne hatte einen Wein verlangt, der gefährlich schnell zu Kopfe stieg und Thiel etwas mehr davon eingeschenkt, was sie beide nicht betrunken gemacht hatte, aber doch etwas ausgelassener.

Thiel gestikulierte mit den Händen beim Reden, das kam auch nicht oft vor.

Fasziniert folgte Boerne den ausladenden Bewegungen, und der Geschichte über Nadeshdas unmögliche Nichte, die unbedingt ein Praktikum bei der Kripo hatte machen wollen.

Er hörte zu, und dachte sich dabei, wie seltsam es doch war, wie egal ihm diese Geschichte gewesen wäre, wenn Thiels Kollegin sie ihm hätte erzählen wollen.

Aber Thiel… Thiel hörte er gerne zu.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu…

Und da war es plötzlich.

Die x-te Parallele zu seinem Abend von vor einer Woche, der x-te Vergleich den er anstellte, und… aber, also das war doch… wie hatte er denn… nein. Also nein, das ging doch nicht. Aber Thiel… Thiel hatte es gesehen, klar, und er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, nein, Thiel war stattdessen…

„Das hier ist ein Date.“

Boerne sprach die Worte mitten in Thiels Satz hinein, und der verstummte sofort.

Sah ihn mit weiten Augen an.

„Ein Date! Und Sie haben das gewusst.“

Er wollte anklagend klingen, aber irgendwie wurde nur so ein heiseres Flüstern daraus. Der Ton kam nicht so richtig heraus, kam nicht vorbei an dem unerwarteten Kloß in seinem Hals.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, aber es hätte weniger überzeugend nicht sein können.

Und da war noch etwas.

„Sie haben gesagt…“

Boerne sollte das nicht sagen. Nicht hier, in der Öffentlichkeit, wo der Nachbartisch es mithören konnte.

„Sie haben nicht gesagt, ob Sie verliebt sind.“

„Boerne.“

Thiel sagte seinen Namen gefährlich leise, aber die Panik in seinen Augen konnte er nicht verstecken.

„Sie haben nur gesagt, dass Sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr verliebt haben.“

Die Entdeckung löste ein nervöses Glücksgefühl aus, aber Boerne hielt nicht inne, um sich zu fragen, woher das kam.

Er war in Fahrt geraten.

„Aber, also, wenn Sie schon… Als ich Sie eingeladen habe, da haben Sie etwas in meinen Worten gehört, was mir nicht bewusst war. Und dann waren Sie die ganze Woche so –“

Über den Tisch griff Thiels Hand nach seiner, drückte einmal kurz fest, fast schmerzhaft. Er verstummte automatisch, blieb auch stumm als die Hand gleich wieder wegzuckte.

„Ich bitte Sie. Hören Sie auf.“

Es war etwas Gequältes in Thiels Augen und das durfte nicht sein. Aber bevor er Worte finden konnte, um es fortzuwischen…

„Sie haben es erkannt. Und ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben Ihren Schluss gezogen. Können Sie es gut sein lassen, Boerne? Bitte? Fahren Sie mich nach Hause.“

Was war das denn nun…? Also… schämte sich Thiel etwa?

„Nein.“

 „Nein?“

Kurzentschlossen schob Boerne ein paar Scheine unter den Teller und stand auf. Er wusste, was sie konsumiert hatten, überschlug noch einmal im Kopf, legte noch einen Zehner drauf.

„Wir machen noch einen Spaziergang.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, sah aus, als ob Wut an ihm fraß.

Und dann brach es aus ihm heraus.

Leise, unterdrückt, um der Nachbartische wegen, aber mit zorniger Verzweiflung.

„Bin ich nicht gedemütigt genug?“

_Oh._

_Oh nein._

„Kommen Sie mit.“

Boerne packte Thiel am Arm, obwohl der aussah, als ob er jeden Moment die Fassung verlieren könnte, und schleifte ihn nach draußen.

Auf dem ein wenig matschigen, halbdunklen Parkplatz riss Thiel sich los, rutschte beinahe aus.

Boerne sprach schnell, die Worte überschlugen sich, weil er sah, dass Thiel nicht mehr weiterwusste.

Und wenn Thiel nicht mehr weiterwusste, wurde er laut.

„Thiel. Wenn hier einer gedemütigt ist, dann ich, der ich mir etwas auf meine schnelle Auffassungsgabe einbilde. Ich –“

Weiter kam er nicht.

„Und was hätten Sie denn getan? Mir abgesagt. Können Sie’s mir verdenken? Dass ich haben wollte, was ich kriegen konnte?“

Er hatte sich getäuscht.

Thiel war gar nicht laut geworden.

Nur bitter.

Boernes Hände waren schon wieder ungefragt auf Thiels Armen gelandet, aber diesmal wurde er weggestoßen.

„Sie haben alles falsch verstanden.“

Schon als er es sagte, wusste er, dass es nicht die richtigen Worte waren.

„Ach, habe ich das?“

Nun hallte Thiels Stimme doch laut in die Nacht hinaus.

Ein Pärchen, das gerade das Restaurant verließ, drehte sich neugierig zu ihnen um.

Thiel drehte sich weg.

Weg von dem Pärchen, weg von Boerne und Boerne wusste nur eines.

Er durfte ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen.

Endlich griff er nun bewusst nach Thiels Schultern, in einer absolut absichtlichen Bewegung; war auch darauf gefasst, dass Thiel herumfahren würde.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht –“

Der Kuss landete unkoordiniert mitten auf Thiels rechter Wange, rutschte noch ein Stück, erwischte immerhin den Mundwinkel.

Thiels Hände drückten flach gegen Boernes Brust, als wolle er ihn wegstoßen, aber er hielt inne, und Boerne nutzte seine Chance.

Er küsste ihn voll auf den Mund.

Es war jetzt auch egal, dass seine Erkenntnis erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen war.

Er würde seinen Entschluss doch nicht mehr umstürzen.

Hätte vielleicht noch ein paar Tage, oder wenigstens ein paar Stunden, brauchen können, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, aber das würde schon noch nachkommen.

Wichtig war jetzt gerade nur, dass Thiel zurückküsste.

Und selbst als der Kuss langsam an Intensität verlor, löste Thiel sich nicht von ihm.

So standen sie einen Moment, die Lippen Millimeter voneinander entfernt, bis Boerne sich leicht zurücklehnte.

Im Dämmerlicht war es schwer zu beurteilen, aber Thiel sah definitiv ein wenig benommen aus.

„Ich sag doch, Sie haben falsch verstanden.“

Er konnte es nicht lassen.

Thiel blinzelte ihn langsam an, protestierte schwach.

„Aber…“

„Jaja, ich hätte es zumindest ein paar Tage früher merken können.“

Seine Hände drückten schon wieder Thiels Schultern und das Eigenleben, dass diese Hände zur Zeit entwickelten… ja, er war wohl ein bisschen blind gewesen. Wer weiß, vielleicht waren es nicht Tage, sondern Wochen, gar Monate, die er vergeudet…

„Jahre“, murmelte Thiel.

 _Jahre_. Ja. Er hatte es doch selbst noch gesagt. Seit Jahren.

„Oh, mein lieber Thiel.“

Nun war er aufrichtig entsetzt.

_Jahre. Mein Gott._

Aber Thiel?

Thiel lächelte. Lachte gar.

„Nun schauen Sie nicht… Nun schau doch nicht so.“

Er probierte es ganz vorsichtig aus, das Du, als sei es ein Privileg.

Boerne wusste nicht so recht, ob Weinen oder Lachen.

„Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen, fürchte ich.“

„Das wäre schade“, sagte Thiel bedächtig.

„Wo ich dir doch schon verziehen habe.“

Die Worte waren ihm schon wieder ausgegangen, also küsste Boerne ihn schnell noch einmal.

Und noch einmal.

„Komm. Gehen wir nach Hause“, meinte er schließlich irgendwann, eine ganze Weile später.

Thiel nickte.

Sah ihn dann doch von der Seite an.

„Wenn du dir nur sicher –“

„Ja.“

Natürlich war er sich sicher.

Dass er das Beste für Thiel wollte, das hatte er doch schon lange gewusst.

Und dass er die Verantwortung dafür niemand anderem anvertrauen konnte, das verstand sich ja wohl von selbst.

Boerne schüttelte ein letztes Mal den Kopf über sich selbst, und hakte sich bei Thiel unter, obwohl es nur ein paar Meter bis zum Auto waren.

Sie hatten etwas nachzuholen.

Und wenn das den Rest ihres Lebens dauerte, hatte er da gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

 


End file.
